


Schoolstuck (Very original I know)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Homestuck kids attend a boarding school forcing all of them to live in the same vicinity for a long period of time shenanigans ensue (I plan on this being kind of long but my updating may be irregular because school and stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Its the first day of school and I am totally not looking forward to it. Who are am I exactly? Well, my name is John Egbert and today I am going to a boarding school for 8th grade. I wake up and put on my glasses, then I go downstairs to get breakfast. There is Jade my sister/ twin, (Not really my twin she is adopted and we look similar, its just complicated) and she has made breakfast. She is sitting at the table, then she sees me. “Good morning John!” she seems pretty excited. “Good morning Jade” I say but I’m still half asleep.“I made a healthy breakfast for our us. The vegetables are from the garden." She said as I grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs mixed with hash browns, onions, and tomatoes. I sit down at the table as Jade makes small talk, but I’m too tired to keep conversation.“I know you don’t like school that much, but we get too see Dave and Rose again” She chimes in. “Oh yeah, I forgot. I can’t wait to see my best friend again.(and Rose ;B )” I finish my breakfast and I put my dish in the sink. I go back upstairs and get my luggage.

*fast forward 20 mins*

Jade and I say goodbye to Dad at the airport. Then we go through security and we find our gate. We wait to board the plane to fly to our school where we will live for the school year. I zone out and the next thing I hear is “Now boarding class B” so I get my carry on and we board the plane. I let Jade get the window seat. I sit in the middle seat but luckily its the only open seat on the plane. I fall asleep shortly after take-off I fall asleep. I had a weird dream, it was when I saw Rose on the first day of school she introduces me to her girlfriend, who glows. Weird right? Well we get off the plane and we get our luggage. We meet up with an escort that takes the kids that fly in to the school. We get to the shuttle and we take a seat in the back. Thats when I realized that there are two very familiar blondes sitting in front of us. I tap the one who is reading a book on the shoulder “Excuse me, but I think I forgot to say hi.”I say to Rose. She turns around and says “John and Jade! Its great to see you!” After she said that Dave pulled his headphones off and yelled “Yoooooo” after he said that he started being cool again “Sup, John. Sup, Jade.” We talked for a little while before a couple more kids got on the bus. 

*Karkat’s POV* 

I fucking hate flying. I hate having to talk to incompetent fuckasses. I hate loads things and I get angry a lot. I’m Karkat Vantas. Now I have to get on a bus full of fruity rumpus assholes and stay with them for the school year. They should call school “Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory”. I am going to this school because I want a good education, and I had to get it myself. I myself worked for this scholarship and I earned it. I didn’t make my parents pay for this. Any way besides me ranting in this dumb ass first person narrative, I get on the bus and I sit down. Then I hear fuckasses yelling and it pisses me off. “HEY FUCKASSES WHY DON’T I GO GET A CAN OF SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR YOU? WAIT WHY WOULD GET SOMETHING FOR YOU, FUCKASSES.” I yell a lot because its the best way to express ANGER. “Dude, no need to get pissed off we were just talking.”said a guy wearing shades. He seemed like an insufferable prick. "WHY NOT TALK"“Ok, we will be quieter” said the dork wearing glasses  
“We apologise for being loud, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Jade and this is my brother John,” she said as gestured toward the dork,“and this is Dave and Rose.” This time she gestured toward the two blondes, the insufferable prick and the girl I didn’t notice.“My name is Karkat.” I said as I crossed my arms. Then Rose said “Pleasure to become your acquaintance” It was silent for a little while after that we were still waiting for the other kids who flew in to come. The rest of the idiots got on and no one talked on the way to the school campus. We got to the campus about 20 minutes later. When I got off the bus we were escorted to the main office, where we would get our room keys. I got my room keys to my room. Now my new home is dorm 26C. Then I went to go meet my roommate(who probably is dumb ass)  
I get to my room and unlock the door and I see the same idiot I had as a roommate last year, Gamzee Makara. As soon as I walked in he started to speak then he turned around “Sup, I’m Gamzee. Woah, bro its Karkat! What a motherfucking miracle.”  
“Hi Gamzee, its good to know I’m stuck with you and not some random fuckass” That is about as nice as I get.  
“That touched my motherfucking heart :o)” He smiled then honked one of his stupid clown horns.

* Dave’s POV*

After that asshat destroyed that conversation on the bus I was kinda pissed, but I got over it. Thats when I found out that you actually have the same roommate from the year before I was glad that I would have my best bro as a roommate.  
“Hey Dave?”  
“What?”  
Uhhh, do you think that Rose likes me?”  
“Dude, what the fuck. Thats my sister how would I know”  
Well, I don’t know, I just. I guess, uhhh, nevermind” He looked down at his shoes, he seemed embarrassed.  
“Hey check it out we are at our room.”I said as I was trying to change the subject.  
Yep here it is 25C! I can tell this year is gonna be great.”  
“Yeah its gonna be greater than a Russian conquerer”  
We opened the door and it was a pretty standard room, bunk beds off to the left with a TV by the window with a couch and on the right was a microwave and mini-fridge. There was also a desk on each side of the room I said“Dibs on top bunk” as I threw my bag on the top bunk. “Aww, but Dave you had top bunk last year!”  
“Dude, no.” "Fine, but you'll regret it!" “Don’t you dare get fresh with me”My bro used to tell me that when I was little I have no idea what it means )  
“What does that even mean? Anyway lets go meet our neighbors!”  
“Ok” 

*Jade’s POV* 

This is great! Rose and I are roommates again!!! We get to our room in the girl’s dorm. Our room is 12F, its a nice room twin-sized beds on each side of the room with desks next to them with a couch in the middle of the room and a tv in front of it also there is a microwave and mini-fridge on either side of the TV and the bathroom door is next to the door. “Wow Rose, we got a nice room this year.”  
“Yes, we did. Its a lovely space, a magnificent area to read.”  
Then we heard a loud crash coming from next door. “What was that?” the crash was followed up by something being yelled I couldn’t understand what was said. “Its possibly a fight between new roommates."  
“Lets go check it out!” We go next door and the door is slightly open and we see to girls on either side of the room (which is a mess) and one is yelling “1TSSSSS Y00000U” and the other is throwing stuff at her then she yelled“Shut up!!!!!!!!”  
“Excuse our interruption, but may I ask what is going on here?”  
"N0TH1NG 1TS N0T Y0UR BUS1N3SS”  
But it is, you are our neighbors!”  
"Who are you two????????”  
"As it was previsouly stated, we are your neighbors”  
"H3Y 1 W4S G0NN4 S4Y TH4T! WH0 4R3 Y0U :?”  
No one cares about what you were going to say”  
1 M34NT Y0UR N4M3S 4ND TH4T W4S M34N”  
My name is Jade and this is my roommate Rose.”  
Would you mind me asking the same thing?”  
"My name is Vriska, its a great name I know. 8ut this blind freak’s name is Terezi.”  
H3Y 1M NOT 4 FR43K”  
“Also can you explain to us how this happened”  
"I was unpacking then this freak walked in and all hell 8roke loose"  
"Well, anything we can do to help?"  
"N0."  
"Ok then we will be on our way"  
Rose walked out the room and I followed her. As soon as we got out into the hallway we saw two girls knocking at our door.


	2. Introductions Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my first chapter (please give me feedback and if you see grammar mistakes it would be helpful if you tell me so I could fix it) Thank you for reading!

*Jades POV*  
As we walked out of Vriska and Terezi's room we saw a 2 girls knocking on our door. "Pardon me for asking but, why are you at our door?" The girls turned around one was a but taller than me with dark short hair and the other one was shorter than me with chin-length ginger hair. The shorter one looked very happy"Its nice to meet you! I just noticed that she was wearing cat ears and a cat tail."Its purrfect now!"  
"Its nice to meet you too, uhh what's your name?"  
"Her Name Is Nepeta, And My Name Is Kanaya.Its A Pleasure To Meet You She talked very clearly and properly which isn't a common thing. "Yay! Now we have enough people to have a teaparty!"  
"Yes a teaparty would be lovely. But pardon me ,but I will like to start unpacking"  
  
*John's POV*  
So Dave and I go across the hall to meet our neighbors. I knock on the door and this guy wearing clown makeup opens it."Sup motherfuckers  
"Sup dude"  
"Hi! I'm John and thats Dave. Our dorm is a cross the hall and I told Dave that we should introduce ourselves to our neighbors to make friends!" Right after I said that I heard a voice from inside the room yell"HEY GAMZEE WHO IS AT THE DOOR AND WHY ARE THEY BEING ANNOYING" After that the annoying kid from the bus came up to the door and said  "OH WOW ITS YOU FUCK ASSES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT OUT OF ALL PEOPLE TO BE NEIGHBORS ITS YOU TWO."  
"Dude, its an ironic twist of fate because we needed an excuse to hang out."  
"Dave, that sounds weird and creepy. Also, If we needed an excuse to hang out then the teachers would have 'just happened to put us in a large team together' for team buliding purposes. I mean who thinks of this stuff!"  
"APPARENTLY YOU DO, DIPSHIT."  
"Woah. Slow down motherfuckers. Whats going on?"  
"NOTHING IS BECAUSE THEY WERE JUST LEAVING GUYS?"  
"But, Karkat! We want to get to know you!"  
"Nah John, we should go meet our other neighbors."  
"BYE" Then he slammed the door in our faces.  "Hey dude, I think I'm done with meeting neighbors today"  
I guess it was boring to him or maybe he just felt bad for having a door slammed in his face.  
  
*Feferi's POV*  
I was unpacking my things when my roommate came back from last year and I missed her so much! She is so nice and cool. She can be creepy sometimes but, she still is awesome."Feferi! I missed you!"  
"ARADIA!!!!! GLUB I MISSED YOU TO MUCH!!!" We hugged and when we separated she put down her bags. "Do you want to go get dinner?"  
"Yeah! Its been a long day getting settled. Im starving!"  
We went to the cafeteria for dinner. We walked in and got in line for food. Aradia and I chose from the many amazing dishes. After we get our trays we look for a table when someone ran into knocking my tray out of my hands. "shit sorry." He talked with an adorable lisp. "Its ok" I pick up my plate as Aradia comes over to see what happened. "What happened Feferi?"  
  
*Sollux's POV*  
Shit shit shit I'm so stupid. "Oh, I just wasn't looking and I ran into to someone" FF looked so pretty with her beautiful wall of dark brown hair, even when she is embarrassed.  
"Wait, Sollux? I haven't seen you in forever, well actually its only been a couple of months but still!" "Hey AA! Its nice to see you again" AA is also beautiful with her dark red hair, but she is also my ex-girlfriend. We are still close we just aren't dating anymore."You know each other? Oh! Wait! This is your old boyfriend? Right?"  
"Yep this is him! This is the first time you met him right?  
this asshole with red hair and a dumb accent comes over her yelling to FF "FEF! FEF!"  
"Yes it is! Glub its so exciting!!! GLUB!" After she said that "Eridan!" I can't believe someone so pretty and nice could know someone that looks like such a douche."So Fef, how are you? Also do you like what I did to my hair?" God is he trying to hit on her? What a horrible way to try and start a conversation."Im doing good and yes the purple in you hair looks awesome!!" They kept talking about some stupid shit and Aradia and I just stand there for a while. I decide to break the silence "So do you want to come sit by me and my roommate?"  
"Yeah sure"  
We walked over to the table I was sitting at before I got up to get something that I forgot about.We sit down at the end of the table next to the kid in a wheelchair who so happens to be my roommate. "Hey Tavros, this is my friend Aradia"  
"hI,,, uHHH, iM tAVROs NICE TO MEET YOU."He stutters and stuff but he is pretty cool I guess. "Lovely to meet you!"  
"I'm gonna get some napkins. Do you guys need anything?  
"I'm good, but thank you.  
"iM FINE,,, THANK YOU.  
I walk over to walk over to the where the utensils and napkins are, its on both sides on the staircase. The cafeteria is this large room with stairs leading up to the serving area, which is where you pick from the many dishes to eat. Then you pay using a prepaid meal card. Anyway, I walk over to the table and I grab a couple of napkins. I turn around and I see FF talking to that douchebag. I feel a bit jealous but I get over it. When I get back to the table Aradia is talking to this girl with light blonde hair that has blue it in -her name was Vriska I think- Vriska is this kinda bitchy girl that blackmailed me and it eventually caused the end of my relationship with Aradia. I sit down and talk to Tav while I was eating. When I finished I told Aradia bye and I asked her to tell FF it was nice meeting her. After that Tav and I are heading out the door when I hear FF yelling and Eridan yelling back. What an asshole! I tell Tav that I will meet him back at our dorm. I sit on a bench outside when FF storms out the cafeteria crying. I put my hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?" What a stupid thing to ask of course she is not ok. "No, I'm not okay."  
"We can talk about it if you want"  
  
*Feferi's POV*  
Sollux and I talked a long time. We talked about feelings and about our relationships. It was really nice talking to him. I just wonder what his eyes look like without his 3d colored glasses.After talking we went back to our dorms to sleep and I have to say it was a great day!


	3. Orientation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is kinda like the first day of school except there aren't any real classes. The students go to the opening ceremony, then they find there home room where they will get there class schedule and their books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for not updating in forever. Forgive me please?
> 
> and by the way teachers talk in bold text

*JADE'S POV*  
I woke up about two hours before the opening ceremony. It takes forever to wash and dry my hair so I hopped in the shower right away. Rose and I already have a system for showers. By the time I'm ready we have about half an hour to eat. So Rose and I go down to the cafeteria, we eat pretty quickly because we want to get to there early. We make idle conversation. "I heard there is a new principal this year. That's why a lot of the rules are changed like the uniforms and such."  
"Really? I thought they just wanted to give students a little more self expression.Ya' know like creativity"  
"I think there is a new teaching system as well."  
"I guess it makes this year that much better!"  
"Yeah, it does. It appears that we aren't the only ones who came early."  
I saw John and Dave standing around a table with a sign. I couldn't read because they were in the way but, I'm pretty sure it was the table where you got your class schedule. The gymnasium was pretty empty there was just a couple groups of people talking.We walked over and started talking about this year and the other people on our hall.  
"The kid across the hall from us is really mean, but I think Dave and I can become friends with him."  
"We don't have to be that nice. Dude, that kid and his roommate are absolutely bat shit insane."  
"It seems like we have our fair share of oddballs on our floors."  
"The girls in the room next to us hate each other. They were even throwing things at each other. How mean is that?  
"That just isn't right. Why do we have to get stuck with the freaks?  
"Dave, everyone has there problems and you shouldn't label them. Labeling people leads to identity issues."  
We talked for a couple minutes then a lot of people started coming in so we went to our seats.

*ERIDAN'S POV*  
Ugh... I'm late to the ceremonies. But, its totally not my fault. Its my alarms fault and my roommate's fault because my alarm didn't go off and my roommate didn't wake me up. This is stupid any way. I go anyway because my father told me to "act like a normal kid" but I don't see why I should act normal. There is nothing wrong with being superior to everyone else, actually I think its my job to be superior. With out anyone to be jealous of these kids wouldn't have a purpose. Any way, I walked down to the gym the principal apparently just got on stage. He began talking in a very strong voice with a slight British accent.  
 **"Welcome Students! As you probably know I am the new principal. My name is Doctor Henry Scratch, but I would prefer for you all to call me Doc Scratch."** He went on blabbing for a while - I wasn't paying attention since I was thinking how much of an idiot I am. Why am I an idiot? Because I need Fef but I always mess something up. Wait, its not my fault. Its her fault for being so difficult. Who does she think she is? I'm THE Eridan Ampora, I'm an heir to a major business conglomerate. I shouldn't dwell on it now isn't the time. I tuned back in to what Doc was saying. **"Another one of the changes is that this year your homeroom class will be divided into 2 teams. Through out the year team scores will be averaged by grades, conduct, and special events. At the end of the year each of the winning teams will receive a prize."** The student body had a mixed reaction; some were happy about the prize , others sighed with the idea of working with class mates. I for one didn't care its not like I can't get anything I want.  
  


*KARKAT'S POV*  
Oh god. Not now please not now. I feel sick. I need to get out of this room. I can't let anyone see me like this. My hands shake and it gets harder to breathe. I stand up and get to the hallway before too many people noticed I was crazy. I sat down against the wall and I put my hands to my head to keep it from falling off... Well it felt like it was about too. The room was spinning and it was so cold. I put my head against the wall and I put my hand over my mouth. I made myself take deep breaths and I told myself that everything will be okay. I have no idea how much time has past, maybe and couple minutes or almost an hour? Fuck... Why can't I just be normal? I shouldn't have to deal with this. Why can't I just worry about my tests and teams instead of worrying about what people will think if they find out that I'm a freak?  
 **"Excuse me, why aren't you in the gym? You should be at the ceremonies"** I looked up and I saw a teacher. She was in here late thirties the preppy annoying type.  "I just... I'm just homesick"My voice sounded so weak and pathetic, I just can't let here know the truth. I can't let her know I'm a freak.  
 **"Well, I should make you go back in there but, do you want to talk to someone about it?**  
"No, I think I just some time alone, but thank you anyway."  
 **"Ok, I will give you some time alone, but you need to get back in there as soon as you can. Okay?"**  
"Thank you so much" This teachers are easier to manipulate than I would have thought, or at least this one. I need to remember that just incase. Anyway, I waited about twenty minutes and I went back inside the gym. It seemed to be over as students gathered around tables to get schedules for classes. So I went to the back of the line at the 8th grade table. After I got my schedule I was told to go to my homeroom in an hour. 


End file.
